The Witches and I
by just-call-me-Elphie
Summary: This is a cute story about what Galinda should have done through all of Wicked, or at least what all of us would have done.
1. Someone Mourns the Wicked

1Summary: A little story I began one afternoon in boredom. Whenever I read it I laugh uncontrollably. I go to Oz and become Galinda! The play- but not. I'm a much better Glinda- and I go with Elphie to defy gravity! Yay!

-

Chapter 1: Someone Mourns the Wicked

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I sat in my room one stormy afternoon, listening to my favorite play, "Wicked." Every now and then I would leap up and sing along with a random song, then fall onto my bed in a fit of giggles. I was blessedly alone in the house, and there was no one there to listen and make fun of me.

"Popular, you're gonna be pop-u-lar!" I giggled and stood myself up, imagining myself in Galinda's poofy pink dress. "I'll teach ya the proper poise when ya talk ta boys! Little ways ta flirt and flounce- whoo! I'll show ya what shoes ta wear, how ta fix yer hair! Ev'ry-thing that really counts- to be popular. I know about pop-u-lar. And with an assist from me, to be who'll you'll be! Instead of dreary who you were- well, are. There's nothin' that can stop ya, from becomin' popu-lar! Lar."

I burst into giggles and fell back on my bed, skipping the songs around until I found "No Good Deed." "Eleka nahmem nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!" I didn't notice the foggy green haze that was forming around me, my eyes being closed and being caught up in the song. "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum elek- AH!"

The bed suddenly vanished and I found myself falling in a crazy whirling cyclone of blue and green and pink. I blinked as I screamed, then stopped. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep and now I'm dreaming. Okay, this will be fun! Wheee- OWCH!" I landed hard on a pile of bags marked with little G's. "OW! Hey, who are you?" There was a funny looking boy pushing the cart of bags I was sitting on.

"I'm Boq, miss Galinda. You asked me to take your bags in, didn't you?"

For some reason, I responded saying, "oh yes. Thank you Bick."

"It's Boq!"

I was suddenly rolled into a large hall, and I could hear people singing "Dear Old Shiz" in the next room. Yay! Smart people! I pointed for Bick to continue into that room and trilled Galinda's little scales as I rolled in. Then I sat straight up, the notes dying in my mouth. I was in Oz! There was Elphaba! She was green, boy was she green! Green, green, green! I couldn't help myself and just stared along with everybody else.

She glared back at us in defiance. "What? Oh- do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's just get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, my parent's didn't make me eat grass when I was little, I'm just naturally green! And if you all have a problem with that then-!"

"Elphaba!" A stern looking man pushed a girl in a wheel chair into the room. "Don't make such a spectacle of yourself!"

I hopped off my bags and watched these going ons with mild interest. I had seen it a thousand times before on Broadway. A couple girls flounced up to me and I began showing off for them, toss tossing my hair and whatnot.

"Oh! Jeweled shoes!"

I turned and looked on in envy. Someday, those shoes would be mine.

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything."

I couldn't help it, I had to giggle. Then I realized something just as Madam Horrible Morrible was trying to figure where to put Elphaba. "You know, I don't think she read my magic wand review at all! I mean, the title alone should have won it. Madam Morrible-!" I marched towards her with my hand raised high.

"Oh, excellent! Thank you miss Galinda."

"What?" Elphaba and I said in unison.

"Why of course, miss Elphaba will be rooming with miss Galinda."

I just shrugged. There was no getting out of it. But Elphie threw a tantrum and made the big dragon clock thingie start roaring and moving around- and her sister jerk into her hands. She immediately knelt in front of a mortified Nessa and begged for forgiveness. Madam Morrible stopped her and informed her that, in fact, this was a gift that she could use to meet the wizard. Everyone in Shiz lost interest at that point and went to go unpack and unwind in their rooms.


	2. Evil Shiz

1Chapter 2: Evil Shiz

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I sat in my room, swinging my legs and trying to compose a letter to Galinda's parents. How did she start that thing again? Ah yes! "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle . . ."

I heard Elphaba say from the other side of the room, "my dear father . . ."

Not to be outdone, I sat up and started singing what I was writing. "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz-"

Elphie was singing along! "But of course I'll care for Nessa."

Hmph. "But of course, I'll rise above it. For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes." I glared at her and tried to write faster. "There's-been-some-confusion-for-you-see-my-room-mate-is . . ." I thought for a moment. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe . . ."

Elphaba glared at me with dark eyes. "Blonde."

The nerve! I could have easily just said, "GREEN!!!" But no, I was too nice a person for that. We met in a some-what deserted hallway, and just stared at each other for a few moment. Then I started with, "what is this feeling so sudden and new?"

Elphaba raised herself. "I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!"

"My pulse is rushing!"

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing!"

"What is this feeling? Fervent as a flame. Does it have a name? Ye-e-e-e-es!" We ran at each other, then stopped and glared, Elphaba towering over me by a good six inches.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

I puffed my face with some blush. "For your face-"

"Your voice," Elphaba cut me off.

Well! "You're clothing!"

"Let's just say, I loath it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl! With simple utter loathing- there's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation! It's so pure so strong!" I couldn't believe it! Was she- showing off? Her arms were spread wide as she hit the note, almost as if she were trying to belt it as well as she could. As if we were really on Broadway! Ha!

"Though I do admit, it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"

Students suddenly rushed into the hall to praise my simple beauty, bravery and all that other stuff I liked to think I had. "Dear Galinda you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tarter . . ."

I looked at Elphaba. She was storming around, pretending to ignore them. Aw, poor Elphie. Maybe-

"but Galinda, you're a martyr!"

Oh, that's my que! "Well," I looked at my adoring phans, "these things are sent to try us!"

"Poor Galinda . . ."

I tried to sneak away, to join Elphie as she paced and waited for them to stop singing. Aw, I didn't loath her, whatever that meant! I loved Elphie! "Listen guys-"

"we're all on your side! We share your loathing!"

Elphaba started singing again, throwing up her hands. I didn't do anything for a while but watch, then sighed and joined in. It just didn't sound good without me. "It's so pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last."

I put a hand on Elphie's shoulder, but she jerked away and actually spat at me. Well! "And I will be loathing, for- forever loathing! Truly deeply loathing you-"

"my whole life long!" I raised my voice to show off for my adoring phans, then noticed Elphie coiling to spring at me and shout "boo!" Two could play that game!

"Boo!" We both sprang at each other at the same time, me shouting as loud as she. Then we both yelped and fell back, with me laughing and Elphaba turning a pale ivory color. "Here you go!" I offered her my hand.

She glared at me, obviously expecting a trap, then stood on her own. "I don't need any help. We're late for class."

I watched as she gathered her books and ran for Dr. Dillamond's class.

"Galinda, Galinda!" My friends flocked up behind me. "We just finished the chalkboard! Oh, you're gonna love it!"

"What? No! Go clean it now! How dare you do something like that to poor Dr. Dillamond! All he's trying to do is teach as history and you have to go and make him feel bad about being an animal! He can't help the way he is!" I turned and ran for the class. "I'll distract him while you clean the chalkboard. You heard me! Go!!!"


	3. The Doctor and I

1Chapter 3: The Doctor and I

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I stood in front of Dr. Dillamond's classroom, watching nervously as my friends scrubbed at the back of his chalkboard and trying to come up with what sounded like genuine questions. "Um, Dr. Dillamond. I heard of this ox professor from that school, uh, Quox, over in Winkieland, was it? What exactly was it that happened to him?"

Dr. Dillamond just looked at me suspiciously. "Suddenly interested in today happenings, are we miss G-linda."

"Um, it's Galinda. With a ga. And yes! I think it's ozitively horrendible! And that poor little owl over in Munchkinland too! What happened to him?"

"Well G-linda, I really don't know what to tell you."

"Um, Galinda sir."

"Sorry."

"Psst! Galinda, it's done!"

I grabbed his hoof and shook it. "Well, thank you anyway. It's been, um- thrillifying- but I have to go get a seat before all the good ones are taken. Thank you Dr. Dillamond."

I ran into the classroom and quickly peeked at the back of the board. Oh good, it was clean. There were only a few red smudges in the corners.

"Miss G-linda! Please take a seat."

I yelped and leapt into the nearest seat. Unfortunately, it was in the first row, and right next to Elphie, who was glaring at me. Dr. Dillamond walked up to the chalkboard with a frown. "And what are you finding so interesting about my board then?" He flipped it over, but it was blank except for a few faded red smudges. He touched a smudge with a hoof and glared at me, then shrugged, flipped it back over and began the lesson.

"Any questions?"

Yes! Here was my chance! "Yeah, I have one! Why can't you just teach us history, instead of always harping on about the past?" Yes, yes, YES! I always wanted to say that!

Elphaba let her head fall into the palm of her hand with as smack, and Dr. Dillamond just rolled his eyes at the giggles in the classroom. "Alright then, are there any sensible questions?"

Elphaba's hand shot up. "Why are the animals losing their speech? Is there anything we could do to help?"

"It's nothing to worry about really miss Elphaba. See me after class if you want me to tell you more. Class is dismissed."

I stood and almost flounced out of the room, when I got an idea. I turned and faced Elphaba and Dr. Dillamond, who were having a conversation about the animals. They both stopped and looked at me. I just smiled brightly. "Can I share my lunch with you guys?"

Elphaba sighed, but Dr. Dillamond's eye just twinkled. "I don't know. Can you miss G-linda?"

"Ga-linda Dr. Dillamond. And I-" Grammar suddenly leapt to mind. "Oh! Yeah- ahem." I raised myself up a little. "May I share my lunch with you two?"

Dr. Dillamond nodded, and the three of us sat down. In no time I was blabbering away about the skirt my Popsicle had sent me, when Madam Morrible came in. That was my que to leave. I said good-bye and almost gave Elphie a hug, but thought better of it and ran from the room.


	4. What Am I Feeling?

1Chapter 4: What Am I Feeling

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I stood in the middle of the courtyard when Elphaba stormed by in a huff. She looked a little beat-up, so I just had to ask. "Hey! What happened?"

"That stuck up, arrogant snob just nearly ran over me in his stupid cart, that's all," she practically screamed, then stalked away.

O.o- she was mad. I looked for the stuck up snob, and spotted the most handsome boy in the world.

"You see miss Galinda, I may be just a Munchkin boy, but Munchkins have feelings too. And I'm trying to tell you mine- for you. But sometimes, it feels as though you don't even notice I'm here."

What? Hehe, he was cute! Oh, well, I had to say something to the overgrown dwarf. "Uh, that's not true Bick."

"It's Boq!"

I shrugged and grabbed him. "Whatever. Bick, do you see that boy over there?" I gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. "He's Fiyero, the Winkie prince with just the most-" I gasped again, "scandalacious record ever! Eee-!heeheeheeheehee . . . Oh Bick! He's coming this way!!!"

All the unfortunate Munchkin could do was gasp, "you're touching me!"

Oh, how pathetic. I let go of him and struck my best pose for Fiyero. "Hey there. Are you new?"

He grinned, practically making me melt. "Um yeah. Are those people over there- studying?"

"I'm not."

"Obviously. Well, what do you do for fun around here?"

I sighed. "Nothing. Just hang around and talk and stuff. Everyone else studies and, " I shuddered, "reads."

He sighed. "Well, it looks like- once again- it's up to me to corrupt my fellow students. He leapt onto a statue and kicked a few books out of the way so they landed in the mud and posed. "The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson." He winked at me. "Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know."

I giggled as he snatched more books away from the students and tossed them. "They want yew to become less shallow, less- callow. But I say, "why invite stress in?" Stop studying strife," he snatched three more books, "and learn to live the unexamined, l-i-i-i-i-i-ife!"

He leapt down, having disposed of all the text books and grabbed my hands, spinning in a little circle. "Dancing through life, skimming the surface! Gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless, for the brainless. Why think too hard? When it's so soothing, dancing through life! No need to tough it, when you can sluff it off as I do! Nothing matter, but knowing nothing matters? Hah! It's just life, so keep dancing through!"

Everyone began dancing unusually, wanting to have fun but sorely out of practice. I just giggled as he whirled me and kept singing. "Dancing through life! Swinging and sweeping, and always keeping cool! Life is fraught less, when your thoughtless! Those who don't try, never look foolish! Dancing through life! Mindless and careless! Make sure you're where less trouble is rife! Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing, when you're dancing- through life!"

He looked at the wildly dancing students, placing his hands on his hips. "So, what's the most swankified place in town?"

I giggled, catching his attention. "Well, that would be the Ozdust ballroom!"

"Sounds perfect!" He grabbed my hand and my waist and began sweeping me around again. "Let's go down to the Ozdust ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight! We can dance 'till it's light! Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl! Right on down, the Ozdust ballroom! C'mon follow me! You'll be happy to be there! Dancing through life!"

Other people started singling along, but not me. I was above that. "Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust!"

Fiyero nodded approvingly. "If only because dust is what we come to! Hah! Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters? It's just l-i-i-ife! So keep dancing- through!"

Bick came up behind me and tapped my shoulder persistently. "Um, miss Galinda- I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Right by your side. Waiting, all night." He laughed nervously.

I smiled. By the Unnamed Gods, I had to get rid of him! "Oh- that's so kind- Bick."

"It's Boq!"

"Oh right. But, you know what would be even kinder?" I smiled, then turned him towards the most pathetic looking girl in the place. The one who couldn't dance. The tragically beautiful one with the "disgusticified" sister. Nessarose Thropp. "See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair. Well it seems so unfair, we should go on a spree, and not she. Gee- I know someone would be my hero if that someone were, to go invite her!" I even threw my arm towards her in a dramatic display of sympathy.

"Um, maybe I could invite her!" the over-eager to please Bick said.

"Oh Bick!"

"Boq."

"Whatever. You would do that for me?"

He looked ready to bow down, and I fully believed his next words. "I would do anything for you miss Galinda." He ran over to where Nessa was sitting with her book and grabbed her chair. "Excuse me, miss Nessarose! I believe I have something to ask of you . . ." He wheeled her away with her holding onto her armrests for dear life and looking so confused.

Fiyero watched with apparent admiration. "Huh, you're good."

"Of course I don't know what you mean!" I snapped my wrist at him, then struck a flirty pose. "But I do happen to be free tonight so . . ." I looked at him expectantly.

"So I'll be picking you up around, eight?"

I giggled. YES! "After all,"

"now that we've met one another, it's clear we deserve each other."

I looked at him adoringly. "You're perfect!"

"You're perfect!"

Oh, I know.

"So we're perfect together! Born to be forever, dancing through life!" I smiled and waved. "Toodloo! I'm gonna go get ready now!" I danced away to my room.


	5. Something Grand!

1Chapter 5: Something Grand!

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

" . . . to excessorize for Fiyero!" I finished dramatically. I was getting really good at the Galinda role, having memorized it perfectly.

"Oh, what is this ratty old thing?!" One of my "friends" pulled a dusty, pointy black hat from my closet.

I knew exactly what to say. "Oh, that old thing? Isn't it horrendible? My grandmother keeps sending me stuff like that."

"Well why don't you give it to someone?"

Oh boy. I knew what was coming. Oh well! "Oh, no! I don't hate anyone that much!"

My friends giggled and nodded, saying in unison, "oh yes you do!"

"No . . . I couldn't!" I giggled and pictured Elphaba in the hat. She looked so good in it. She would be ridiculafied tonight though. Or would she? "Could I?"

"Uh-huh!"

Right on que, Elphaba herself came into the room, making me hide the thing behind my back. She stopped and looked at me suspiciously for a moment, then said, "Galinda, listen. Nessa and I were just talking about you just now and I just wanted-"

"AND- I was just talking about you!" Dang, I came in a little late. Oh well. "I thought you might wanna wear this hat to the party tonight! Yes, that means I'm inviting you!" I just wanted to throw that in before I began singing.

"It's really so sharp, dontcha think? You know black, is this year's pink! You deserve each other, this hat and you! You're both so smart! You deserve each other- so here! Out of the goodness of my heart." I handed it to her, then patted her shoulder fondly. "I hope you like it! See you tonight!"

I flounced out of the room with my friends, then ditched them and went back. "So, I'm gonna help you get all dressed up! Alrighty-doo Elphieboo?"

She made a disgusticified face, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into out closet. Hm, she only had one dress, the black frock. Oh well, it was pretty. "Here you go. I doubt you would fit any of my stuff. Too tall. Go put it on and I'll do your face!"

She came out with a scowl, the hat on, her hair braided and her glasses still perched on her nose. "Galinda, this will never-"

"Oh, shush. We just need a little make-up!" I grabbed my stuff and began doing her. I brushed some very dark purple on her eyes, along with some black eyeliner and all that yummy eye stuff. Then I put some deep red lipstick over her mouth and broke her glasses in half.

"You broke my glasses!" she gasped.

"If I hadn't you would have broken my mirror." Hah! That was sooo Galinda! Her ears weren't pierced, so I had to leave them be. I brushed a tiny bit of pink into her cheeks so they looked slightly flushed, then began unbraiding her hair. It was beautiful, long and full. After braiding a few small strands, I pulled them back so that if she danced her hair wouldn't get in her face. Finally, I took a blood red rose and pinned it to the ribbon circling her hat. Then I loaned her some black dress shoes (so she wouldn't wear those hideoteous boots) and painted her nails red to match her hat. "There!" I leapt back and looked at her.

She looked perfect!


	6. Dancing Through Strife

1Chapter 6: Dancing Through Strife

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

WHEEE!!! I laughed as Fiyero spun me around the Ozdust ballroom, forgetting to keep my eye on the door. I had told Elphaba to come fashionably late, so she could make a dramatic entrance. Suddenly I was spun into a little outlet from the dance floor and I found my mouth locked to Fiyero's. Oh, now I see why I wanted him so bad. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back.

Then the music screeched to a halt and everyone was silent before they began roaring with laughter. Oh shoot. The walking commotion was here. I separated my self from Fiyero and dragged him towards the dance floor. Elphaba was standing there, looking positively gorgeous, and everyone was laughing at her!

She spotted me, standing and watching helplessly. Her face was furious for a moment, then it fell and she began dancing strangely, making everyone roar with laughter. My face flushed red with anger and I stomped over to where she was dancing so hard I shook the dance floor. Everyone fell silent. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though nobody was daring to breathe. "YOU'RE ALL JUST- JUST STUPID BECAUSE SHE'S GREEN AND YOU CAN'T SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE REALLY IS!" I gaspingly calmed myself, and bowed to the lovely green girl. "May I join you miss Elphaba?"

She just nodded, and I began dancing just like her, having memorized "The Elphie." Everyone rather awkwardly began dancing again, and I looked around happily, enjoying my success. The best thing was, Elphaba was smiling too, and looking more beautiful than ever.


	7. Popular

1Chapter 7: Popular

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

"Heeheehee- oh look it's tomorrow." I fell into Elphie's lap, giggling. "And Elphie- Oh! Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

She looked almost as mortified as when I called her Elphieboo. "Well, it's a little perky-"

"Good!" I clapped my hands, then posed. "And you can call me," I giggled, "Galinda!"

I heard a smacking noise and I saw Elphie had dropped her head into her palm again. I took her free hand and stroked it, rambling perkily. "You see Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

Her head came up, still Galindafied from last night. "Oh, no . . . You really don't have to do that."

"I know!" I put my hands on my hips in a "but still!" fashion. "But you looked so beautiful last night, and besides. It's what makes me so nice." I leapt up and danced to my wardrobe, determined to fix her. "Whenever I see some one less fortunate than I . . ."

A few minutes later, Elphaba's make-up was totally different and her hair had been styled again. "Oh, this is never gonna work," she moaned.

"Now that's the low down, unself esteeming attitude that kept you as an ugly frumpy old hag all these years. You're turning over a new leaf now! You mustn't think that way anymore. Your whole life is going to change, and all because of me! First: hair. See? This is how you toss your hair." I fixed it to be tossable, then easily flipped it over my shoulders with a, "toss toss."

Elphaba straightened and held her arms out. "Toss toss." Her hair barely moved except to go flying up over her face.

"No! Watch me! Toss toss."

"Toss toss!"

"Softer and longer now. Toss toss."

"Toss toss?"

"Almost. Toss toss, no- toss toss- nearly- toss toss . . ."

I watched her as she shook her head madly. "Alright that's enough! Don't hurt yourself. You'll practice. And now," I picked up the wand Madam Morrible had given to me in the Ozdust. "I will transform your simple "frock" into a magnificent ball gown." I pointed the wand at her. "Ball gown!" Nothing happened, so I tried again. "Ball gown! C'mon! BALL GOWN!!! Ah-rg! Is this thing on?" I smacked my bed with the thing a few times, breaking it in half. "Oh- oops."

Elphie suddenly leapt up, making me yelp and hide it behind my back. "Do you want me to-"

I threw the broken pieces away and faced her again. "Just wear the frock, it's pretty. Now- for the final piece." I pulled the pink flower from my hair and thrust it into hers. "Oooh!" I gasped. "Pink goes good with green!"

Elphaba huffed and crossed her arms, watching me as I stood back and grabbed a mirror. "Why, miss Elphaba! Just look at you, you're beautiful!"

She grabbed the mirror and stared into it. For a moment- just a moment- a smile wreathed her entire face, then it fell and she dropped the mirror on the bed. "I- I have to go."

I dove on the bed and cradled my precious mirror, glaring after her. "Well, you're welcome! Oh, hello." I admired myself in the mirror. "And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinedly- you're gonna grin and bear it! Your newfound popularity! Hah!!! La-la-la-la! You'll be popular." I held the mirror up and sang the last line into it. "Just not, quite as pop-u-lar, as meeeee!"


	8. He's Not That Boy

1Chapter 8: He's Not That Boy

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I walked with Fiyero on the bridge above the park, listening to him ramble about how he and Elphaba had saved the lion cub. I smiled as he addressed her so fondly. I still kinda wanted him, but I knew who he really belonged with. "Yero, my dear. Come. It's past your bedtime." I caught a glimpse of Elphie watching us in the park, and just to heighten the drama, I gave Fiyero a kiss. Her face fell, and she turned to meet Madam Morrible coming across the way. Oh, good. She would have a little news to give me tonight.

After seeing Fiyero off to his room, I sat down and began drabbling in my diary, waiting for Elphie to show up. I didn't have to wait long. She came bursting into the room with an emerald letter clutched in her artichoke hand. "Galinda! I'm going to the Emerald City! I'm gonna see the wizard!"

I leapt up, clapping my hands. "That's thrillifying news Elphie!"

She stopped and dropped the letter on her bed. "I- I'm sorry, but-"

"What is it Elphieboo?" I sat down next to her.

"I think I was- kind of sort of- spying on you and Fiyero. I'm sorry."

I flicked my wrist at her. "Oh, that's okay. He's not the boy for me anyway."

"But-" She looked up, startled. "The other night you were just telling me about how he was going to marry you."

"Well," I tapped my little training wand against my chin, "I do like him a lot, but he's just not that boy. Y'know? Sometimes I get the feeling, that he doesn't love me anymore. Like- he loves someone else and can't tell me."

She ducked her head and cracked her long fingers. She always did that when she was nervous. "I- I- really? I thought he loved you."

"Elphie." I put a hand over hers to stop the cracking. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She stared at me, her face completely indecisive. "I- I-" Her face flushed ivory and she put her forehead in her palm. "You- you'd be my friend- no matter what- Galinda?"

I put my hands on my hips and made a, "well of course!" noise. "Well of course!"

She took a deep breath. "I may have wrecked your relationship with Fiyero. I can't help it! There's just something about him, and you can tell he's not happy! He pretends to dance through life and be shallow and not care, but you can totally tell he's not- content with his life! I don't know what I did, and I don't know why, but I've totally fallen for him and he might be falling for me, and now I don't know what to do! I thought he loved you and you loved him back, but now you say that's not true and I don't know what to think!"

Wow, she had said that in ten seconds without taking a breath. "Anything else?"

"Yes! I don't care if you still want him because I want him, and that scares me because I love being friends with you and if you dumped me I think I would die! But at the same time I want him so bad I almost don't care if you dump me as a friend, because then I might have a chance with him and I wouldn't have to care about that anymore! But I still want you as a friend more than anything, and at the same time I want Fiyero to love me- hang the consequences!" She stopped and gasped for breath. "Unnamed Gods! Are all relationships like this?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Most of 'em. Do you feel better now?"

She nodded shakily. "Ye-es. I think so. Are you okay with this?"

"You know my views." I shrugged. "If you love him, then you'll just have to compete with me."

"But how can I compete with you?" Her eyes grew wide. "Look at you! You're perfect! And I'm-" she looked at an ivory hand, "me! How could he ever love me over you?"

I shrugged again, taking her green hand in mine. "Because you have something I don't." She looked blank. "Per-son-ality!" I trilled it with a little sing song chant. "And you're smart, you can do real magic, and you have such a soft heart for animals. I envy you sometimes. You have the perfect personality people like me need! You could compete for Mizz Oz and probably win if you weren't- um- so exotically colorful."

"Green," she said flatly.

"Well, if you want to be blunt. Listen, you're going to the Emerald City! Don't let a little thing like love distract you. I mean, it does me, but it shouldn't you! Don't worry! Be happy! Make that your creed, and everything will work out well."


	9. One Short Trip

1Chapter 9: One Short Trip

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I sat on the train with Elphie to the Emerald City. I was so glad she invited me to go! I loved Oz so much!!! I whirled around and grabbed her green hands excitedly. I had done her make-up for her, so naturally she looked perfect, and we had gone shopping for a new dress yesterday. She looked so Elphaba in her simple black dress, with the black sack hanging at her side. Her green face was glowing with excitement as she wrung and cracked her fingers. I dispelled the finger cracking and giggled, bouncing up and down on our little seat. "Elphie Elphie Elphie!"

She smiled at me, amused. "What? What? What?"

"We're going to the Emerald City! I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

"Yes- Glinda," she winced at my newly christened name. I had chosen it, trying to compete with her for Fiyero. It seemed the closer he got to her, the more I wanted him. "You've said that three times now."

"Oh! We're gonna have such fun! I'm gonna get me a green dress with a matching purse- and shoes! And hair clips and hats and a little green dog! And-"

"Glinda! You're rambling," Elphaba snapped, fumbling with the clasp on her bag. "I have this feeling, like something bad is going to happen. What about you?"

"Nothing bad will happen if you just smile and nod." I grinned at her, demonstrating. "Just remember, don't worry. Be happy!"

"I don't like smiling and nodding," she fussed, being stubborn- like always. "It makes me feel like a simpleton suck up. If I do that in front of the wizard, what will he think? He might dispel me for being so common. The entire reason he's doing this is because I'm different! If I act like everyone else-"

"Don't worry, be happy!" I put my hands to my face in a smiling gesture. "And don't go flying off the handle if something doesn't go right. Just stay calm, breathe, and don't lock yourself in a broom cupboard with a magic book."

"What-"

"Nothing!!!" I giggled nervously. "Just remember, the wizard is very interested in you, so make it so he's more interested. First impressions are everything! Just smile, introduce yourself, show him what you can do, stay calm, and be yourself!"

"You just contradicted me three times." She listed them off on her fingers. "I don't like to smile, I don't know what I can do, and I'm not a calm person!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Well obviously."

She didn't hear and got mad. "What?"

"Don't worry! Be happy! And please, just stay calm . . ."


	10. Incidental Man

1Chapter 10: Incidental Man

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

"You look ozitively emerald!" I giggled, grabbing Elphie's hand. She looked so happy! Then I stopped with a gasp. "Look at those gems!" I pointed at the giant emeralds embedded in the walls.

Elphaba stared as well, not able to believe her eyes. "Oh, Glinda! I love this place so- is that woman wearing feathers?"

What? This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't in the play!!! "Elphie, wait!" I chased after her as she began stalking the woman.

"How dare you wear feathers?" I heard Elphaba scream. "That's the most heartless thing I've ever heard of! That was probably an Animal once, and now you're wearing him or her as a shirt! How dare you!"

"She doesn't mean it ma'am," I laughed nervously. "She's just a little sensitive about Animals' speech going away and-"

"No, Glinda! I do mean it! And you! I could kill you! Give me that shirt!" She thrust her green hand toward the woman. The poor, confused lady yelped and leapt back. "I- I just thought it was pretty. I didn't mean-"

Elphaba snarled, "oh, sure! Nobody means anything! You didn't mean to offend me, is that it? Or maybe you didn't mean to make the statement, "Animals should be worn and not heard." Or maybe you didn't mean to give money to murders!"

"Elphaba, that is enough!" I dragged her away and sat her on a bench, where she sat with her head in her hands.

"Glinda, I'm so scared. The Animals, the poor Animals. How could anyone do something like that?" She looked up at me with her clear dark eyes, watery with tears.

I shrugged. "I don't know Elphie. Some people are just so wrapped up in fashion, they don't know what they're doing."

"You're not like that!" Elphaba leapt up and grabbed my hands. "Surely! You would never wear an Animals' skin!"

"Never! I'm insulted!" I raised one shoulder coyly and pouted.

Suddenly a little man burst out of a hole in the Wizards' palace door. "Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands. The Wizard will see you now!"


	11. Defying Gravity

1Chapter 11: Defying Gravity

" . . . ah may ah tay atum . . ." Elphaba chanted over her book.

The Wizard looked so thrilled as he sang, "Since once I have my own day in the sky-"

"Ah may ah tah tay may tu se say ta!"

"I know everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

Elphaba leapt up, eager to see if her spell had worked. Unexpectedly, Chistery began screaming and jumping around. Elphaba looked horrified. "Wha-what happened? Is something wrong?"

Madame Morrible patted her shoulder. "No, it's just a transition my dear."

"NO! Stoppit, you're hurting him!" I grabbed Elphie to stop her from seizing the monkey. "Elphie, no!"

The wicked Wizard clapped his hands. "She's actually done it!"

I could feel Elphaba fighting back a sob as she fought my arms around her chest. "No! Quick, how do I reverse it? Madame Morrible!"

"You can't." Morrible the Horrible smiled wickedly.

"What?" Elphie howled, tearing at my arms.

I winced. "Stop Elphie! Everything will be okay."

"You can't reverse it! Spells are irreversible." Mme. Morrible turned to the Wizard, looking pleased. "I knew she had the power, I told you!"

Elphaba looked blankly shocked. "Wh-what? You- You planned this?!" She watched with horror as a curtain fell back to reveal about another twenty or so monkeys growing wings and hopping around their cage in pain.

I stomped forward, not wanting Elphaba to hear the line about the spies. "You wicked wizarding wretch! How could you make Elphie do this? She came here to beg for your help to save the Animals!"

Elphaba snatched up the book. "I'll fight you! Both of you! I won't let you do this! NO!!!"

Mme. Morrible struck me in the face, pushing me aside, trying to catch Elphie. "Elphaba!"

I leapt up, pushing Mme. Morrible away as I chased my best friend. "Elphie! I'm so sorry! Come back! Stay there- wretch! We'll be back! Elphie, wait!" I chased her up and up until we came to a closet of some sort. I found Elphaba racing around, trying to find another way out. I was trying to drag my self to her, worn out from the stairs. "El-hel-phi-phie!" I rolled over on my back, gasping for breath.

"Oh no, there are no more stairs!"

"Thank goodness!" I moaned, putting an arm over my eyes.

Elphaba snatched up a broom, making me sit up. The broom! That was it! I just had to touch it, just once . . .

"I have to barricade the door!" She wedged it in between the handles, and I remembered what I had to do. I marched up to Elphie and spun her around.

"Elphie! I knew you couldn't stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope your happy how you've hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!"

She stared at me, then rebounded like I knew she was supposed to. Except, it was different. "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would join in my traditions, to feed your own ambitions!"

Mme. Morrible came in just after we finished ranting, "so though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now!"

She broad-casted Elphaba's wicked side to all of Oz, making me plead with Elphie to go say she was sorry. She actually considered it for a moment, which made me worry. Then, she shook her head and began singing one of my favorite songs, "Defying Gravity"!

I shook her shoulders as she chanted. "Oh c'mon! That's what got us in trouble in the first place! STOP!!! Hah! So where are your wings? I know I'm wrong, but maybe you aren't as powerful- oh yay! Look Elphie, it worked!!!" I pointed to the broom that was floating towards us.

Elphaba leapt up and snatched it. "I told you, Glinda! I did it, I tell ya!"

I yelped as the guards banged on the door, then squealed as Elphie thrust the broom at me. I reached my hand out. I just wanted- to- touch it! "Quick, get on!"

"What?" I jerked my hand back, not having heard.

She smiled, making me jump. She did have a crooked grin! "Come with me! Think of what we could do together! Unlimited, together we're unlimited . . ."

I joined in, grabbing the broom in excitement. Yes! I touched it! I watched her kneel. "Well, are you coming?"

"What?" My face blanched. I had never thought- I always thought that Glinda should have gone- but what would happen? Could I play along? What would happen to the play itself? "I hope you're happy- no! I- Elphie? You-"

Elphaba stood, clutching her broom. "Glinda?"

"Uh- OH! I give you- cape? Yes!" I raced back and quickly found the cape, draping it over her shoulder. "'Cause you were shivering- I wanna go- I need to! But- I don't know- what will happen? OH!!!" I squealed in frustration. "Elphie-! I wanna . . . GO!"

She laughed and thrust the broom at me. "Then get on, c'mon! We're off! OH!"

The door burst open, sending us both scrambling for the back room. I watched Elphie climb onto the broom, then leapt on after her, holding onto her waist. Ozian guards flooded the place as we took off. I screamed as we ascended, laughing at the same time. There was no long cloth to cover a hydraulic arm, there were no ropes, nothing! We were flying!

I threw my head back and sang, not being able to contain myself. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!"

Elphaba laughed and sang the rest. "As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And I'm not flying solo, 'cause we're flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how we are defying gravity! We're flying high, defying gravity! And soon we'll match them in renown!"

I joined in. "And nobody, in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring us down!" Our voices blended once again as Elphaba took off. I heard Mme. Morrible sing, "I hope you're happy!" instead of me, and the rest of the chorus. But then it all faded to just Elphie and I's voices as we sang our defiance to the heavens. I had changed history! Yes! This is the way it should have been!

"Down!"


	12. Curse Goodness

1Chapter 12: Curse Goodness

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I stood at the window, disgusted at the silly Ozians. "Everyday, the stupid- everyday their terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert."

Elphaba came up behind me with her crooked grin and sang along. "That's the way they're stupid! Spreading fear where'er they go! Seeking out new ways to make Oz worse!"

I grabbed her hands. "But like some wonderful green blizzard, throughout the land you fly! Defaming their old wizard with your helpfulness and jives- you jive!"

Elphaba laughed at the silly line. "Listen to them!" We listened, then Elphie sang mockingly, "save us from the wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Hah!"

I giggled madly. "Give us warning, where will we strike next?"

Elphie mused. "Where will we strike next?"

"Where will we strike next?" we sang together. Then I leapt back, holding up my finger. "I know! Instead of flying around, helping random Animals we've never even met- why don't we go and see your sister today?"

Elphaba nodded. "That sounds good."

I giggled again, making up lyrics. "Oh what a wonderful trip we'll have today! Let's go and travel the Glinda way!" I laughed, like I was supposed to.

"Finally a day that's totally Ozian free!" Elphaba snatched up her broom.

"We couldn't be happier, thank goodness!" I leapt onto the broom behind Elphie, holding onto her as we took off. She made a motion to be quiet to me. Aw- I wouldn't be able to finish the song!

Nessa sat in her wheelchair in her room, pouting enormously. Boq didn't love her, her sister had run off with a crazy school witch, and her father-

"Well it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, eh Elphie?"

Nessa screamed and whirled around to stare at her sister and I in the mirror on her wardrobe.

Elphaba agreed. "Indeed, though it is as the green just get greener."

"Elphaba? Galinda?"

I leapt out, indignation all over my face. "It's Glinda now!"

Elphaba climbed out behind her. "I'm sorry. Did we scare you? We seem to have that affect on people these days. It's good to see you-"

"What are you doing here?"

Elphaba wrung her hands, cracking her knuckles again, making me cringe. "Oh you know. There's no place like home. It was Glinda's idea really. I was thinking, if I could talk to father-"

"That's impossible," Nessa said flatly.

Oh no- here it came.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, no it's not. Not if you ask him! You know he'll listen to you. And with Glinda here-"

"Father's dead."

"What?" Elphaba's face was a picture of tragedy.

Nessa sat up in defiance to her sister, and our way of life. "He's dead! I'm the governor. What did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you disgraced us, he died. And you Glinda!" She glared at me. "Your entire family has left Oz because of you! They were the terror of the Upperuplands! They were practically chased out!"

I clapped my hands to my face, but Elphie spoke before me. "Good, I'm glad. It's better that way."

"That's a wicked thing to say!" I burst out.

Elphaba shook her head at me. "No, it's true Glinda! Because now, it's just us. You Nessa, you can help us and together we can all-"

"Elphaba shut up!" Nessa punched her wheelchair arm so hard it snapped off. Pff, flimsy thing. "First of all, I can't harbor fugitives! I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you two? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have either of you ever thought of using your powers to rescue me!"

I held up my hand. "Actually I did think-"

She wasn't listening. She was too busy ranting at Elphie, who was watching her calmly. "All of my life I've depended on you! How do you think that feels? All of my life I've depended on you, and this hideous chair with wheels! Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up, and longing to kick up my heels!"

Elphaba shrugged, unmoved. "Nessa, you try and understand! There isn't a spell for everything. The power is mysterious. I mean," oh drat. She was working herself up, "it's not like coddling up a pair of-" she stopped. "Wait. Glinda, my book!"

I pulled it from the simple black bag and handed it to her.

Nessa watched us both, with curious fear. "What are you doing?"

I leapt back as Elphaba knelt before her sister, chanting the walking spell.

Nessa screamed. "What is that? AH! My shoes- they feel- on fire! What have you done to my shoes?" He yanked her dress back, looking at them in terror. The bland silver stones had become a brilliant red color, clashing magnificently with her black-and-white striped socks. She took a deep breath and tried to stand, but fell on her face.

Both Elphie and I leapt forward to help her, but she waved us away. "No, don't help me. I'm through help." She stood and looked at us regally.

I grabbed Elphie's arm. She seemed to be in shock. "Oh Elphie! At last, you've done what long ago we should. And finally from your powers something good- finally something good!"

Elphaba made to say something, but Nessa was too loud.

"Boq! Boq! Come quickly!"

"No! Not him!" I ran to the door to shut it, but found Boq already there. "Oh."

He stared at me, his face looking dazzled. Behind me I heard Elphaba say, "no! Nessa, listen. Nobody can know we're here!"

I made a motion for Elphaba to leave and slipped outside the door, still holding the Grimmerie under my arm. "Hello Boq."

He grabbed my arm. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"You stay back!" I shrank against the door. I wasn't going to let him get Elphie!

"Glinda, it's just me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

I just stood there, staring at him.

"What's back there?" He tried to push past me, curiosity over throwing his infatuation for me.

"No!" I threw out my hand. "Let me go first, but stay where I can see you." I turned and regally walked into the room, noting with relief that Elphie had hid herself. As well as Nessa.

"Um- what is it that you want Boq?" I looked at him.

"I want to go with you! Oh please-"

Nessa rolled out from behind the closet in her chair. "No, Boq! I'm sorry I kept you here, but it doesn't matter anymore! Look!" She stood proudly.

Boq looked at me, his face shining. "You did this for her? You are so good Glinda!"

Nessa seized his arm, making him flinch. "For both of us!"

He turned to her. "Nessa, this changes everything."

"I know!"

I noticed him staring at me hungrily. "Listen Nessa?"

"What?" Nessa was radiant, thinking that surely now Boq would love her more than ever.

"Uh, Nessa, surely now I'll matter less to you, and you won't mind my leaving here tonight."

Nessa blanched. "Leaving?"

"Yes," Boq nodded, "now that Glinda's here at last, she'll take me in- we'll have a blast!"

Nessa turned to me. "You?!"

"No!" I leapt back, looking around wildly for Elphaba. Nessa took a step towards me, her fingers outstretched.

"YOU!" she screamed. Her hands were suddenly around my throat, and I found myself on the floor, the Grimmerie skittering away.

Boq was suddenly pulling Nessa off me and helping me to my feet. "Nessa, try to understand! I lost my heart to her the moment I first saw her. You know that! So-"

Nessa scowled wickedly at him. "Lost your heart to her? Well we'll see about that!" She whirled and found the Grimmerie laying wide open.

Elphaba ran out from inside the wardrobe as I screamed, "Nessa, let him go! Nessarose!"

She ignored me, yelling madly at Boq as she glared at the book. "Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?"

Boq backed away from her, looking at me pleadingly. "Don't- come any closer! Glinda!"

Nessa laughed crazily. "You're going to lose your heart to me I tell you! If I have to- I have to- magic spell you!!!" She snatched the book before Elphaba could reach it. "Ah tum- tah- tae?"

Elphaba shook her sister's shoulders. "Nessa stop! You're pronouncing the words all wrong!"

Boq ran to me, falling into my arms. "What is she doing? My heart! It feels like- it's- shrinking!" He screamed, holding his heart, then went limp.

Nessa's hands were clamped over her face, then she grabbed Elphaba by the collar and shook her. "Do something! Don't just stand there you Wicked Witch!"

I lowered Boq onto the floor, shaking my head. "She can't do anything! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!"

Elphaba lifted him into Nessa's chair and wheeled him behind the closet, taking me with her. Once back there she thrust the book in my arms. "Glinda, get clear as soon as I cast the spell. It could backfire and work on either one of us."

I took her arm. "You can do it Elphie."

She nodded, then began chanting. When she finished she grabbed my arm. "GO!" We dashed into the open as the Boq in the wheelchair were surrounded by a fog.

Nessa grabbed Elphie's arm. "Wh-what about his heart?"

I stood and checked on him. Yup, he was tin alright. "It's okay. He won't need one now."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

I suddenly went down, finding myself fighting Nessa for all I was worth. Elphaba hauled her off. "Stoppit! We're going to see the wizard now. And If I hear one more word of resilience out of you I'll take your shoes and I'll smash them! Smash them to bits!"

She seized my arm, dragging me away. As we took off in the closet, I heard clanking noises and Nessa screaming wickedly, "IT WAS GLINDA!!!"


	13. Horrible

1Chapter 13: Horrible

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

Both Elphie and I stood with our arms crossed, unwilling to believe a word that wicked wizarding wretch had to say. He was telling us how we could be wonderful, and Elphaba- poor Elphaba. She was so starved to be excepted that she was listening.

Elphaba seized my arm all of a sudden, bringing me back to Oz. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Oh, she wanted it so bad. "Well, it does sound fun." We held hands and whirled a little. "When we are wonderful, it would be wonderful? Wonderful! Wonderful-"

The wizard held up his fingers, counting off. "One! Two- and!"

The three of us danced around until I tore away. "Very well. We will except your proposition, but only on one condition."

Elphaba nodded approvingly at me, then pointed a slender finger at the monkey cage. "You set those monkeys free!"

He walked over and opened the cage. "Done!"

I watched Elphaba as she shrieked with excitement, the monkeys flying everywhere, then began looking for Doctor Dillamond. There he was! I tore the blanket from his back and stroked his head. "Sh, it's alright sir. We'll get you safe."

"Doctor Dillamond?" Elphaba landed at my side and took the creature's hoof in her hand. "Doctor? It's Elphaba."

He bleated pitifully, then bowed his head in shame.

I put a hand on Elphie's shoulder as she began to weep, then leapt up. "No, she is nothing like you! We'll never join you, you- YOU!!!"

Elphaba leapt up, her eyes blazing. "You wretch! You horrible wizarding wretch! You think you're so wonderful, but all you're doing is making Oz worse! I swear from this moment, my only purpose will be to fight you until the day I die! Come- Glin- Yero?"

Fiyero had dashed into the room. He looked back and forth at us, then leveled the gun at the Elphaba. He looked at me. "Glinda? What are you- nevermind. You had better go."

"No! I'm standing with my best friend, no matter what!" To make the point, I stood between the two of them. "I thought you loved her!!!" The statement was ridiculously dramatic.

Fiyero's breath seemed to stop short, then he pointed the gun at the wizard. "Get back!" The little man scrambled away.

Elphaba sighed. "I thought you had changed."

"I have changed." Still holding the gun at the wizard he came to us. "Let's get out of here."

"I have an idea! Take it!" Shoving the Grimmerie into Elphaba's arms I ran towards another side of the room. I had spotted a real wand in the corner and remembered that Glinda is able to do at least one bit of real magic. I ran, seized the wand, pointed it at Elphie and Fiyero- who seemed lost with each other- and shouted, "BUBBLE!"

They both looked at me as if I had misplaced my mind, right before they were encased in a giant floating bubble that carried them safely away to the forest, where I wanted them to spend a romantic evening together. Then a bony hand seized my arm before I could move.

"YOU!" Mme. Morrible's grip tightened, making me yelp. She whirled me and knocked me hard against the wall, taking the wand from me. "You stupid little school girl! Where did you send them?

I stood up straight. "I'll never tell you!" She struck me hard in the face, knocking me out.


	14. Is He That Boy?

1Chapter 14: Is He That Boy?

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz. Beware, there is one bad word in here. That Madame Morrible, what a nasty mouthed woman.

I awoke in the dungeons of the Oz palace. My head hurt and my clothes and self were in a total disarray. I squinted blearily at the grate in the door in front of me. "Don't wish- don't start." I tried rubbing the back of my head, but my arms were chained to the wall. "Wishing only ruins the heart." I closed my eyes and imagined Elphaba and Fiyero, coming to rest in the forest, leaping out of the bubble and engaging in a passion. "There's a girl I know, he loves her so." A smile crept over my lips. I was glad that, "I'm not that girl."

The door burst open and Mme. Morrible stood there in all of her wickedness. She stormed over to me, a terrifying wand in her hand. She pointed it at me, making me cringe and turn away. "Where is she?"

I tried being innocently naive. "Who Madame?"

The wand whipped across my face, leaving a searing mark. "You know damn well who! Elphaba! That Wicked Witch you call friend!"

That was it! I raised myself into the most dignified position I could muster in that cell and spat at her. "I'll never tell you! And she's not the wicked one, you are! You-"

"Silence!" The wand struck the other side of my face, making me yelp. Then I found the wand at my throat, with the ugly Morrible sneering into my face. "There's more than one way to catch a witch. She cares about you, doesn't she?"

I stared at her with my clear blue eyes, not showing any fear. "She cares for no one that you could ever get your slimy overgrown fingernails on! Ah-ck!" The wand ground into my throat.

"No- not true. She cares for you, and you care for her. It will be easy enough to lure her out of hiding when we have you my pretty." She cackled just like a true witch. After unlocking my chains with a flick of her wand, she seized my arm and, still holding the wand to my throat, dragged me up and out of th


	15. As Long As I'm Here

1Chapter 15: As Long As I'm Here

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I found myself tied up in a field, with Madame Morrible standing far away, but in view. My heart gave an unpleasant jerk as I noticed this was the field Nessarose was supposed to die in. Now I was going to be crushed by the house. Great. Just then, a row of clanking and screaming came from my right. I turned, my heart pounding. Boq!

The Tinman came stumbling out of the fields with Nessa chasing him. "Boq, please! I told you, Glinda did this to you!"

"No, no it was you! You cast the spell before I woke up like this! Get away from me!"

"BOQ!" At least he would help me. He was a little stubborn that way. "Boq, help! Madame Morrible has gone mad and is trying to crush me with a little girl's farmhouse and even though I know Elphie will try and save me she might not arrive in time so you are the only one who can do anything right now! Help!"

He stared for a moment. "Glinda! How did you-"

"Don't make me repeat that please. If you ever loved me you would untie me and help get me away from here. Far, far away."

He nodded and marched towards me, ignoring Nessa. "Boq, you can't be serious. Who-"

"I don't care Nessa! This is what I can finally do to show Glinda how much I care for her, so just go!" He marched over to me and pulled off the middle of his right hand. There was a little knife on the end of it that he used to cut me free, then he picked me up and carried me into the fields.

"Oh, my hero!" I hugged his neck and laughed. "Thank you! I'm sorry I was such a stuck up snob at Shiz, but that was my part- y'know?"

He beamed. "That's okay. You weren't that- SWEET OZ!"

I rolled in his strong arms to see the house, with Nessa underneath. No! "NESSAROSE! Boq, you have to save her!"

He gently set me down and ran for the field. Just as the house was about to land on the sobbing, broken Nessa, he bowled her out of the way, though her legs got crushed under the house. I stood shakily, wondering why I was so weak, and tried running there. Nessa was screaming, but Boq just looked emotionless until he saw me. He leapt up, his face like a child looking for approval. "I saved her Glinda! See? I couldn't save her legs, but I saved her life. For you Glinda!"

I remembered something. "Aren't you supposed to be heartless?"

"My heart always belonged to you Glinda, it doesn't matter who tries to take it away. It's not mine for the taking, because it was always yours!" He bent down and pulled Nessa from under the house, revealing her mangled legs and the shattered shoes. "Looks like you'll have to go back to your chair Madame."

He didn't have a heart- for anyone but me! Then there was a flash of green and Elphaba was on my arm. "Glinda! Are you alright! I saw the house in my vision and I- OH NESSA!" She fell beside her sister, tears falling from her eyes. "No, Nessa I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

I seized her shoulder. "No, it's not. It's her fault for chasing poor Boq all the way out here. Though- I should be grateful. Boq saved my life. And hers as well." I knelt beside Nessa. "Listen, I know you love Boq, but he doesn't love you. I know he told you that you were beautiful all those years ago, but maybe- just maybe he only said that because he didn't want to disappoint you. Nessa, you have to let go of the past, and live life while you still have it. That," I pointed at the house, "proves that life can be taken away a moment's notice. Or a mad-woman's whim."

Nessa nodded, holding out her arms to her sister. "Elphaba, I want to go home."

Suddenly, guards poured into the field, led by Mme. Morrible. She pointed at Elphaba, whom they seized. She shook herself, trying to get to Nessa. "I can't believe you would sink so low!" she screamed at Morrible. "Using my friends, my sister, putting them in danger just to get to me? Why me?!"

I threw myself at the Madame, kicking and biting as the guards jumped and hauled me off. "Ah-rg! NOOO!!! I almost had her!"

Boq was at my side in an instant. He easily knocked out the guards holding me and supported me on his own as I nearly fell.

Morrible just cackled wickedly again and pointed a knobby finger at Elphaba and I. "You two have been condemned-"

"You hear that Boq? They're going to try and kill Elphie and I, and if Elphie dies, I'll die! Even if I don't die!"

Boq's eyes narrowed with confusion, then widened with the need to save me. "How do I stop them?"

Suddenly Fiyero burst into the field, holding a gun to Morrible's head.

"Oh." I nodded at Boq. "You don't. Nevermind then."

"Let them go! Or you'll tell your children how the Wizard's Press Secretary was slain." He jabbed the gun into the base of her skull.

Madame Morrible frantically signaled for them to release us. Elphaba took a step forward, her dark eyes wide and one hand reaching for Fiyero.

"Go Elphaba! You can save me!"

She stuffed the hand in her mouth, turned and ran, clutching her broom. I snatched the wand from Morrible and encased the rest of us inside of bubbles, following Elphie as she took off for the Western sky


	16. One Good Deed

1Chapter 16: One Good Deed

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

Boq, Nessarose and I waited in the room next to the spellcasting one. We could hear Elphaba screaming and chanting, cursing and yelling as she tried to cast the spell correctly. I just sat with my hands folded in my lap, wishing Boq would stop giving me that dead eyed stare. It was annoying. Then I heard that fateful line, screamed at the top of Elphie's throat.

"No good deed will I do- EVER AGAIN!"

She stormed out of the room, sobbing and cursing loudly. "That's it! I can't save him! I can't believe I can't save him! AH-RG!" She kicked the stand holding her big crystal ball, making it fall and crash into a million pieces on the stone floor. She kept ranting, screaming and tearing at her hair as she kicked, spat and broke things.

Boq had his metallic arms around my protectively, and Nessa was crying. "Elphie- stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. "It's okay! Fiyero is fine! You saved him- he's not dead!"

She stopped her wind up to throw a candlestick and stared at me. "What?"

"He- you- um . . ." How could I explain? "In the crystal ball! Just as it fell, I swear I saw Fiyero. He was getting up, off of a dreadful stake he had been bound to. He's alive I tell you!"

Elphaba seized my hands. "But- the spell! I didn't finish- are you sure Glinda?"

"Yes!"

She reeled back, collapsing on the floor. Chistery came from nowhere as usual, and patted her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. Then he was squeezed almost to death by an overjoyed Elphaba. "CHISTERY! HE'S ALIVE! I KNEW IT CHISTERY! I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"Okay . . . freaky." I backed up as she began hugging everyone. Then she grabbed and hugged me.

"Glinda, I love you!" She kissed my cheek, then slapped her hat onto her head. "I have to go find him! He could still be in trouble!"

"I'm going with you!" I snatched up my own cape and hat, both a glittering blue with little stones all over, and chased after her.

We both climbed onto the broom, Elphie clutching her bag with the book in it and I cradling my wand. We took off and I found us flying towards the field where the house was. "There!" I screamed over the wind. I pointed at a crumpled figure laying on the side of the yellow brick road. Elphaba gaped, then screamed with laughter as she zipped down.


	17. Flight of The Witches

1Chapter 17: Flight of the Witches

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

Elphie and I watched from atop the broom as we slowly lowered ourselves toward the crumpled figure. The moment we touched down the both of us raced to his side.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba took his arm and rolled him over, only to leap back and scream. "FIYERO!"

I shrugged. "You'll get used to it. He's just a scarecrow."

He groaned, flopping an arm over his eyes. "Elph-er-ba . . ." he muttered.

She knelt next to him, feeling him all over. "That is it! I try to do a little good and look where it gets me!"

"Glinda!"

Oh by the- I turned. "Boq! Elphie and I want to be ALONE!"

He came up to me, his eyes more watery than usual. "I missed you," he whimpered.

"Aw, it's okay." I hugged him, then turned him around. "Now go back to the castle! I have business to finish here."

I took Elphie's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "No. Everything I do goes wrong. I try to help Doctor Dillamond and I hurt the poor monkeys, I save Boq so he is a tinman, and now Fiyero! What went wrong?"

"It's all your mother's fault!" I burst out, not being able to help myself. "If she hadn't had that affair with the wizard and drank that green elixir, you would be a perfectly normal girl, with a happy life! You wouldn't have magical powers- but you would be happy! GOSH!" I suddenly stopped and realized what I had just done. "Oh- oops . . ."

Elphaba's face was ashen. "WHAT?"

"I- uh- erm-"

"I'M THE WIZARD'S DAUGHTER? HE'S MY-" she seemed to choke, "FATHER?!?! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT? BY THE UNNAMED GODS- I'LL KILL HIM!"

I had opened my mouth to protest when she whirled on me. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I- overheard- Madame Morrible- Wizard- were talking about it!"

Her mouth was hanging open. "They were talking about it?"

"Um- your mother- Melena?"

"Yes, that was my mother's name." Elphaba nodded, her face completely white.

I continued my elaborate story making. "Um, I overheard him talking about this girl, Melena, that he had an affair with. Yeah, and he said she drank the green elixir, and you're not supposed to drink that when your pregnant. Your baby comes out green. So I put two and two together and came up with," I threw an arm at her, "Elphaba!"

The green girl gaped for a moment, then shook her head. "How did you get such bad grades? That's brilliant and actually makes sense."

"Well!" I crossed my arms huffily. "Just because I was a little ditzy in school . . ."

Elphaba laughed and seized my hands. "That's so- unexpected. For lack of a better word."

Fiyero suddenly groaned and tried to sit up. "Whur-am-i?"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba knelt and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "See! I told you that you could- save . . . me?" He had noticed the consistency- or lack of it- in his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a little startled gasp. "Elphaba!"

She shrugged. "I tried my best."

Then guards poured into the scene, led by Madame Morrible again. They disregarded Fiyero, but seized Elphaba and I. Holding us roughly by our arms, they dragged us before Madame Morrible. She dragged a claw-like finger over my jaw line, smiling sickly. "Well, here we are again. I didn't think you would return. Oh my dear!" She had noticed my most recent get-up. Snatching the sparkly hat from my head, she waved it in my face. "What is this?"

I drew myself up as well as possible. "Fashion!"

Morrible laughed, then stepped back and pointed at us. "Drench the green one, then shoot the blonde."

The guards hurried away to get the things they needed to do so. My mind raced, searching for a diversion.


	18. Forever

1Chapter 18: Forever

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I turned to Elphaba with an idea brimming in my mind. "We're limited," I sighed/sang, then shrugged. "Just look at us. We're limited. And just look at now, even though I don't know how. Elphie." Elphaba was watching me intently, her face a mask of sorrow and dread. "You know I'll always love you. You do. I'll always love you." I jerked my head at the Grimmerie.

Elphaba suddenly understood. She began slowly reaching for her book as I sang on. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives . . ." Everyone stared at me, as if entranced by my voice. As a reached the climax of the verse, I noticed tears lining a few of the guards' eyes. Even Madame Morrible seemed moved. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you. I have been changed for good."

The guards let go of us, boo-hooing loudly. Elphaba sang her own verse, still inching away at the Grimmerie. "It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part. So much of me, is made of what I learned from you! You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart."

I felt myself tearing up as she sang on, finally having freed the book from her bag and lowering it to her spell-casting position. Nobody could see because their eyes were so filled with tears, and some were crying so hard and loud. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you-"

"Because I knew you," the two of us sang together. "I have been changed for good!"

Elphaba knelt before her book, in what looked like guilty sorrow. "And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you've blamed me for."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "But then I guess, we know there's blame to share."

Elphaba couldn't cast the spell yet. Somehow she knew this was my last chapter in Oz. She leapt up and seized my hands, so we sang together, "but none of it seems to matter anymore!"

The two of us sang our parts, finally coming to, "who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better."

"And, because I knew you." My eyes were spilling over with tears, and I could see Elphaba was in the same position.

"Because I knew you-"

"I have been changed-" I pushed Elphie towards the book, fighting back sobs. She nodded and looked at it, singing the final few notes with me, "for good."

She plastered her hands over the book and began chanting. "Troo a tram ka sey tra a sey troo!"

A mist enveloped me as she chanted, and I just managed to shout, "good-bye Elphie!" before I vanished, for good.


	19. Someone Loves the Wicked

1Chapter 19: Someone Loves the Wicked

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I found myself on the bed, all alone in my empty house. I blinked, tears still oozing from my eyes. I leapt up, looking around. There, above me was a shimmering circle. It showed Elphaba laughing madly, seizing Fiyero and leaping on her broom as Morrible and her guards tried to pull themselves together. Elphaba's laughter became sobs all of a sudden as she flew towards the castle. Then- the circle vanished.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, fresh tears filling my vision. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But-"

Somehow I heard Elphaba singing along, "because I knew you."

I leapt up, looking for her. "Because I knew you!"

She joined me as we sang together for the last time, and her voice faded forever, "I have been changed for good."

My music player blasted, "no one mourns the wicked! Wicked! Wicked!!!" as I fell on my bed and sobbed. Then I noticed the sparkly blue cape falling about my shoulders. It glowed faintly with whatever power Elphie had given it when she enchanted it for me, giving me hope. Maybe- just maybe, that hadn't been my last adventure in Oz. Not yet.


End file.
